jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Julka0516/Nowe przygody
Hej, to jest mój pierwszy blog, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, ale też o szczere komentarze żebym wiedziała co robię źle . Jak ten blog wam się nie spodoba to może moje kolejne, na które mam plany wam się spodobają. Informacje * Akcja dzieję się po wydarzeniach z pierwszej część Jak wytresować smoka. * Główną bohaterką będę ja XD . *Szczerbatek nie ma lewej lotki, a Czkawka nogi. *'Tekst pogrubiony to wpisy z moimi wiadomościami.' *''Tekst pokrzywiony to myśli danej postaci.'' *Z góry sory za wszystkie błędy . Rozdział 1. Wprowadzenie Hej, jestem Julka. Mam długie brązowe włosy, ale zazwyczaj spinam je w kucyk. Mam też ciemno brązowe oczy. Jestem dość wysoka jak na mój wiek. Zazwyczaj nosze niebieską bluzkę i czarne getry. Pewnie ciekawi was jak trafiłam na Berk? Urodziłam się tu, ale parę tygodni przed tymi wydarzeniami (chodzi o wydarzenia z filmu), popłynęłam na poszukiwania wyspy Nocnych Furii, ale na marne, lecz nie wróciłam z niczym, znalazłam jedną z ostatnich Nocnych Furii, i ją oswoiłam. Poleciałam na niej na Berk, kiedy już dotarłam zostawiłam ją w Kruczym Urwisku i poszłam odwiedzić mojego brata Czkawkę. Gdy byłam już w wiosce widok mnie zaskoczył wszędzie latały smoki i nikt ich nie atakował. Kiedy byłam już u Czkawki zapytałam o co chodzi. On mi wszystko opowiedział i pokazał Szczerbatka. Potem ja gwizdnęłam w dwa palce i przyleciała moja Nocna Furia. - Łał znalazłaś Nocną Furie.- Powiedział podekscytowany Czkawka. - Tak, ale niestety nie znalazłam wyspy.-Odpowiedziałam lekko rozczarowana. -Ma jakieś imię?-Zapytał ciekawski. -Tak , nazywa się Kira. -A poza tym odkryłaś coś jeszcze.- Zapytał jeszcze bardzie ciekawy. -Dowiedziałam się wiele o smokach i teraz chce wytresować wszystkie gatunki jakie istnieją i chce się nauczyć ich mowy. -Super może mogę ci w tym pomagać.- Zapytał z wielką nadzieją , że powiem tak -Tak czemu nie, a tak przy okazji co słychać u reszty?-Spytałam z ciekawości. -Dobrze teraz wszyscy mamy smoki i nikt już mnie nie gnębi. -Nawet Sączysmark?-Zapytałam zdziwiona. -On czasami. Po chwili myślenia wpadłam na świetny pomysł. -Mam pomysł. -Jaki? -Załóżmy Smoczą Akademię.- Odpowiedział z lekka podekscytowana. -To jest genialny pomysł , ale gdzie ona będzie? Razem zastanawialiśmy się gdzie on może być. - Już wiem, na arenie jest nam już nie potrzebna.-Powiedziałam po chwili namysłu. To na razie tyle może jeszcze dzisiaj coś napiszę , poproszę o szczere komentarza ale też o wyrozumiałość i o jakieś rady z góry dziękuje Rozdział 2. Smocza Akademia Poszliśmy do Stoika Ważkiego, wodza Berk o pozwolenie na to , żeby na arenie zbudować Akademię. Po drodze rozmawialiśmy trochę jak to będzie wyglądało. Wchodzimy do domu, a tam widzimy jak Stoik siedzi w fotel i rzeźbi coś w drewnie. Wódz nagle się odwraca i widzi mnie, jest zaskoczony, ale w dobry sposób. -Gdzie ty byłaś? -Zapytał zaskoczony. Wszystko mu opowiedziałam. -Tak właściwie przyszliśmy w innej sprawie. -Powiedziałam kiedy skończyłam opowiadać. -Tak, a w jakiej? -Zapytał ciekawy Wódz. -Chcemy zmienić arenę na Smoczą Akademię.- Powiedział Czkawka coraz bardzie podekscytowany. -To świetny pomysł, macie moje pozwolenie. -Super!-Krzykną szczęśliwe Czkawka. -Czkawka zwołaj paczkę na arenę, a ja zaraz dojdę. -Ok. Ja poszłam na górę i zaprojektowałam Akademię. Poszłam jeszcze do Pyskacza po parę rzeczy, które dałam radę wziąć i poszłam prosto na arenę. Byli tam już wszyscy. Podzieliliśmy się na role. Ja miałam przygotować znak (który wyglądał jak w serialu). Drewnianą deskę wyciętą na kształt kółka już miałam gotową, teraz trzeba było tylko namalować Nocną Furię. Razem z Czkawką uzgodniliśmy ,że to będzie Szczerbatek bo ma charakterystyczny ogon. Nawet ładnie mi wyszło. Potem pomogłam przygotować boksy dla smoków. Po paru godzinach nareszcie skończyliśmy. Efekt był niesamowity, byliśmy z siebie dumni. - A co tak właściwie będziemy tu robić? -Zapytał Mieczyk - No tresować smoki -Odpowiedziałam - Skoro już jesteś to może nam opowiesz czemu cię nie było?-Zapytała ciekawska Astrid, reszta też chyba była zaciekawiona Na dziś już starczy, mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba. jeżeli ten opek wam się podoba i czekacie na nexta , to tak mała wiadomość. Piszę rozdziałami, a 3 rozdział jest dłuży i trzeba na niego dłużej poczekać. Rozdział 3 Opowieść -W sumie, czemu nie.-Odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam opowiadać. -A więc, to było tak: Od zawsze chciałam znaleźć wyspę Nocnych Furii, ale nie miałam kiedy. Wiedziałam, że zbliża się smocze szkolenie, a że nie potrawie zabić smoka , a nawet go skrzywdzić. Postanowiłam właśnie wtedy popłynąć na poszukiwania wyspy Nocnych Furii. -Naprawdę musisz płynąć na poszukiwania tej wyspy.-Zapytał zasmucony Czkawka. -Tak szczególnie, że zbliża się szkolenie, ale obiecuje, że niedługo wrócę. -Obiecujesz.-Zapytał. -Obiecuje. Wypływając z portu drewnianą łódką, machaliśmy jeszcze do siebie z daleka. Płynęłam już parę dni i ciągle nic, ani wyspy, ani żadnej Nocnej Furii. Już tydzień tak płynę, miałam wielkiego pecha. Sztorm gorzej już chyba być nie może. Mała łódka kontra wielkie wale. Czy może być gorzej? Nagle moja łódka w coś uderzyła, przewróciła się, a ja straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się na jakiejś wyspie. Na brzegu znalazłam moją łódkę, a raczej jej część. Na szczęść znalazłam moją torbę. Przeszukałam ją by sprawdzić czy wszystko jest. -Jedzenie, woda, ubrania. -Jest, kompas, mapa , notes i luneta, właśnie tego szukałam.-Powiedziałam uradowana. -Tylko, że mapa i notes są mokre.-Powiedziałam z leka rozczarowana. -Mam nadzieje, że szybko wyschną.-Powiedziałam zostawiając na słońcu mapę i notes. Słońce już zachodziło. Zjadłam kolacje i poszłam spać. Zrobiłam sobie łóżko z kawałka łódki. Rano kiedy już wstałam poszłam na spacer poszukać czegoś do jedzenia np. jabłek. Wzięłam ze sobą suchy już notes, jakbym znalazła coś ciekawego. przeszłam już kawałek gdy nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk za krzaków. Odsunęłam krzaki, a tam widzę śpiącą Nocną Furię. Byłam zaskoczona , z zarówno zauroczona. Śpiąca wyglądała tak słodko. Wyglądała tak słodko, że postanowiłam ją narysować. Już prawie skończyłam, dodawałam jeszcze ostatnie detale. Gdy nagle poczułam czyjś oddech na plecach. Byłam pewna,że to Nocna Furia. ''-Zaraz umrę, żegnaj świecie. (tak jak było wspomniane na początku przekrzywiony teks to są myśli)'' Zamknęłam oczy ze strachu. Od czekał chwile i nic. Odwracam się, a tam widzę Nocną Furię. Była oczywiście czarna, ale miała piękne oczy, jedno oko było jasno niebieskie, a drugie jasno zielone.Wpatrywała się w mój rysunek z podziwem. po chwili wzięła jakiś patyk i zaczęła rysować coś na ziemi. Kiedy skończyła mogłam zobaczyć co narysowała, to byłam ja. Narysowała dokładne odbicie mnie. -Widzę, że obie mamy talent do rysowania.-Po widziałam uśmiechając się. Smok zaryczała radośnie, co prawdo prawdo podobnie znaczyło to ,,Tak .'' Chciałam ją dotknąć, ale zaczęła na mnie warczeć, więc szybko zabrałam rękę. Przyszła pora obiadu, a ja miałam rybę i parę jabłek. Wzięłam w rękę upieczoną rybę i miałam ją zjeść, ale Nocna Furia wyglądała na głodną. - Proszę weź tą rybę, wyglądasz na głodną, a ja mogę zjeść kilka jabłek. Zbliżyła się do mnie i zaczęła obwąchiwać rybę. Kiedy już otworzyła pysk, żeby ją zjeść, zobaczyłam że nie masz zębów. -Ty nie masz zębów, jak ty masz zamiar zjeść tą rybę.-powiedziałam, a wtedy wysunęła swoje zęby. -Ty masz wysuwane zęby.-Powiedziałam jeszcze bardzie zaskoczona niż wcześniej. Dałam jej rybę, zjadła ją smakiem. Ja zjadłam kilka jabłek. Oboje nie na jedliśmy się do syta, ale lepsze to niż nic. Nagle Nocna Furia coś wyczuła i gdzieś pobiegła, a ja za nią. Dobiegliśmy do pola jakiejś trawy, ale innej niż tak zwykła. Smok znaczą się w niej tarzać. ''-Ta niema to jak dobra trawka XD. Dotknęłam tej trawy, była tak mięciutka, że się na niej położyłam. Po dłuższej chwili leżenia zasnęłam, smok zresztą też. Gdy wstałam smok jeszcze spał. Ja zrobiłam sobie wędkę z patyka, sznurka i przywiązałam na końcu robaka. Najtrudniej było znaleźć i schwytać robaki.Kiedy wetka była już gotowa poszła połowić w stawie na wyspie. Złowiłam dużo ryb i jednego węgorza. Zostawiłam sobie parę ryb do upieczenia, a resztę zaniosłam Nocnej Furii. Dałam jej ryby a ona zaczęła na nie warczeć. Nagle węgorz się poruszył, a ona odskoczyła. -Smoki boją się węgorzy?-Powiedziałam zaskoczona kiedy zabierałam węgorza. Kiedy zabrałam już węgorza smok zaczęła jeść. Nocna Furia pomógł mi rozpalić ognisko swoją fioletowo plazmą. Kiedy ognisko się już paliło ja upiekłam moje ryby. Po obiedzie trochę mi się nudził. Więc wzięłam kawałek drewna i zaczęłam w nim rzeźbić moim nożykiem, który był w torbie. Miała to być Nocna Furia, ale nie jestem za dobra w rzeźbieniu.Kiedy rzeźbiłam promienie słońca odbijały się od mojego nożyka tworząc światełko na trawię.Kiedy smok zobaczył światełko zaczął je gonić i próbował je złapać. Wyglądał to to komicznie wielki smok goniący małą kropkę. Po zabawie resztę dnia spędziłam na zbierani zapasów jedzenia. Potem zjadłam kolacje i poszłam spać. Kiedy wstałam zjadła kilka jabłek i upiekłam parę ryb dla Nocnej Furii.Gdy smok wstał dałam mu ryby. Kiedy skończył jeść wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku i odwróciłam głowę w drugą stronę. Po chwili poczułam ciepłe smocze łuski. Było to wspaniałe uczucie jakbym nagle połączyła nas jakaś wieź. -Wiesz co? Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak to jest latać na smoku-Powiedziałam , a ona chyba mnie zrozumiałam. Zaraz posadziła mnie na swój grzbiet i wystartowała z niebywałą prędkością. Leciałyśmy tak szypko, że chyba zaraz spadnę. Nie myliłam się, w pewnym momencie leciałyśmy tak sypko, że nie mogłam się utrzymać i spadłam. Smok nie pozwolił mi wpaść do lodowatej wody i ostatnim momencie mnie złapał. Wróciłam jeszcze na tamtą wyspę, żeby odpocząć i zebrać zapasy na podróż powrotną na Berk. Kiedy już wylądowałam zeszłam z smoka. -Nazwę cię Kira.-powiedziałam głaszcząc ją po głowie. Byłam już zmęczona i poszłam spać. Rano kiedy już wstałam, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam się spakować i przygotować zapasy jedzenia i wody. Było już południe, a ja stwierdziłam że polecę nocą. Przed podróżą zdrzemnęłam się jeszcze touche. Gdy wstałam było już wieczór spakowałam wszystkie rzeczy i wsiadłam na smoka. -Dobra mała lecimy przed nami długa podróż.-Powiedziałam i wystartowałyśmy. Lecieliśmy wolniej niż przedtem. Po całym dniu lotu dotarłam na Berk. Zostawiłam Kire w Kruczym Urwisku i poszłam do wioski. -A dalej już wiecie co się stało.- Powiedziałam i na tym skończyłam moją opowieść. Sory, że tak długo nie było nexta. Był by trochę wcześniej, bo miałam go napisanego w zeszycie i wystarczyło przepisać, ale miałam dużo nauki więc rozumiecie. PS: Bardzo dziękuje wszystkim za rady. Rozdział 4 Nowe siodło, nowy dom -Mogła byś nam pokazać Kire.-Zapytała Astrid, Która chyba nie wierzyła w moją opowieść, inni chyba też. Gwizdnęłam w dwa palce, a po paru sekundach przyleciała Kira. Teraz to już na pewno wyrzyscy wierzyli. -Ja murze już lecieć, ale wy zostańcie.-powiedziałam wsiadając na smoka. Wyleciałam z akademii i poleciałam do kuźni. Potrzebuje nowego siodła. Miałam mały projekt, ale nie był dokładny wiec, w nie których miejscach miziałam pójść na żywią.Siodło nie źle mi wyszło. Zrobiłam linkę dzięki, której będę mogła sterować i trzymać się by nie spaść.Kiedy siodło było gotowe do kuźni przyszedł czkawka. -Zrobiłaś sobie siodło?-Zapytał zdziwiony czkawka. Tak, w końcu nie tylko ty podtrawisz robić miecze, siodła i inne tego typu rzeczy.-Powiedziałam uśmiechając się z założonymi rekami. -Czkawka musimy porozmawiać. -Niby o czym.- zapytał Czkawka, niewiedzący o co chodzi. -Che się wyprowadzić z naszego domu. -Powiedziałam poważna -Co, czemu?-Zapytał zaskoczony czkawka. -Nasz dom jest za mały dla trzech wikingów i dwóch Nocnych Furii. -A gdzie zamierzasz mieszkać? -Miałam plan wybudować gdzieś domek, tylko nie wiem gdzie. -W wiosce na pewno jest gdzieś miejsce,może nawet niedaleko naszego domu.-Powiedział,a myśl, że mój dom będzie w pobliżu podniosła go na duch. -Tak, ale ja nie chce mieszkać w wiosce, myślałam że by mieszkać na klifie, który jest niedaleko las. -Czemu akurat tam?-Zapytał trochę przygnębiony, że tak daleko. -To piękne miejsce, widok jest wspaniały i jest niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska i Zatoczki, a tam poznałeś Szczerbatka. -Owszem masz racje.-Powiedział już weselszy. Po rozmowie poszliśmy do domu rozmawiają jeszcze o moim nowym Domie.Kiedy już darliśmy na miejsce poszłam do biurka i zrobiłam projekt domu.Kiedy projekt był gotowy poszłam spać.Przyśnił mi się mój dom, był wspaniały.Rano kiedy wstałam zjadłam śniadanie i zapytała Stoika czy mogę wybudować dom, w końcu on jest tu wodzem.Zgodził się. Poleciałam do akademii. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że chce wybudować dom i chcieli mi pomóc.Zajęło nam to parę dni, ale się udało.Dom był oczywiście drewniany. Jest ozdobiony liniami w kolorach niebieskich i zielonych, tak jak oczy Kiry.Ma dwa pietra. Na dolnym jest kuchnio-jadalnia i salon. oba pokoje nie są duże i są połączone bez drzwiowym przejściem. W kuchnio-jadalni jest niewielki stolik z czterema krzesłami i inne rzeczy które są bardzie kuchenne blat szafki na talerze, miski i sztućce.Jest też szafka gdzie trzymam jedzenie i wod, i małe palenisko gdzie podgrzewam jedzenie.W salonie jest fotel,palenisko takie jak w kuchni tylko większe, stolik i schody prowadzące na górę.Na drugim piętrze był mój pokój i łazienka. Łazienka jest średnich rozmiarów, znajduje się tam wanna, zlew, póła na mydło i toaleta. Mój pokój był największy, jest tam moje łóżka i kamienna płyta dla Kiry. Moje biurko jest z prawej strony pokoju.Na ścianie nad biurkiem wiszą moje rysunki i projekty.W suwicie nad moim łóżkiem jest oko, lubię patrzeć na gwiazdy kiedy nie mogę spać. Kiedy skończyliśmy było już późno więc wszyscy poszliśmy do domów. -No Kira to będzie nasze pierwsza noc w nowym domu.-Powiedziałam leżąc już w łóżku. Kira za ryczała i wypluwając magmę, zakręciła się i ułożyła na kamiennej płynie. Skoro mam święta to przydała by się złożyć życzenia. A więc: Życzę wam wesołych świąt. Żebyście te święta spędzili radośnie z najbliższymi. Że jest już po Wigilia to mam na dzieje, że była pyszna. Mam także nadzieje, że Mikołaj był hojny, a prezenty udane.Oczywiście szczęśliwego nowego roku.Żeby ten rok był jeszcze lepszy niż obecny.A kto wie może w nowym roku spełnią się wasze marzenia. Życzę wam wszystkiego co najlepsze, dużo zdrowia i szczęścia. Rozdział 5 Niezwykłe sny Kira już zasnęłam, a ja jeszcze chwile patrzyłam w gwiazdy. Po chwili zasnęłam. Przyśnił mi się sen. Widziała wioskę zimą. Po chwili byłam w jakiś dziwnie znajomym mi domu. Nagle cały obraz znikną widziałam tylko czarne tło. Usłyszałam czyjś głos. -Kochanie na pewno chcesz wyjść na spacer? Jest mróz, a ty w dodatku jesteś w ciąży.-Powiedział zatroskany mąż do swojej żony. Jego głoś też mi się w znajomy -Tak, nic mi nie będzie, nawet nie wyjdę z wioski.-Odpowiedziała, ale jej głosu nie kojarzyłam. Nagle kobieta wyszła, ale nadal nic nie widziałam. Słyszałam tylko skrzyp śniegu, po którym chodziła.Dźwięk ucichł, więc zapewne się zatrzymała.Po chwili zaczęła biec. Usłyszałam dźwięk otwierani drzwi. -Co się stało?-Zapytał ten sam głoś mężczyzny co wcześniej. -Znalazłam to... Mój sen się skończył.Poczułam, że ktoś mnie liże. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Kire. Pewnie chciała polatać, zawsze rano i wieczorem latamy.Bardzo to lubi, ja zresztą też. -Dobra zaraz polatamy, tylko daj mi się ubrać. Wzięłam ubrania z szafy i poszłam się ubrać. Ubrałam się w niebieską bluzkę i czarne spodnie.Spięłam włosy w kucyk i założyłam siodło dla Kiry. Kiedyś odkryłam, że smok ma parę startów lotu. Podstawowy, czyli taki zwykły. Na szybkość, dzięki niemu leci jeszcze szybciej. I na pokazówkę, czyli dzięki temu startowi lepiej się robi triki. Teraz uczę się tego na szybkość, ale smok i jeździec musi mieć dobrą pozycje. Kira ma dobrą pozycje, ale ja nie.Leciałyśmy już w powietrzu i robiłyśmy triki, ale ćwiczę nowy. Polega na tym, że wstaje, biegnę po grzbiecie Kiry, skacze robię salto i znowu siadam w siodle. Tylko, że salto mi nie idzie.Jeszcze się nauczę.Po 2-3 godzinach lotu wróciłam do domu zjeść śniadanie.Po śniadaniu poszłam do Czkawki.Poszliśmy do naszej ulubionej ławki i zaczęliśmy gadać. -I jak w nowym domu?-Zapytał Czkawka, ciekawy czy mi się podoba. -Super, Bardzo mi się podoba mój nowy dom. -To dobrze, że ci się podoba natrudziliśmy się przy nim. -Dzisiejszej nocy miałam dziwny sen.-Powiedział mniej wesołym tonem. -Jaki? opowiedziałam mu cały sen -Serio dziwny, jeszcze nigdy nie miałem snu gdzie nic nie widziałem tylko wszystko słyszałem.-Powiedział zaskoczony Czkawka -A tak w ogóle to kiedy będzie jakaś lekcja w akademii.-Zapytał Czkawka, nie mówiąc już o śnie -Będzie my robili tak, że pięć dni będą lekcje, a dwa dni wolne i znowu pięć dni lekcje dwa dni wolne.-Odpowiedziałam nie myśląc już o tym śnie. -A jaki dzisiaj dzień? -Dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień wolnego. po chwili przyszła do nas Astrid usiadła na ławce i razem gadaliśmy. O czym? O wszystkim, trochę o akademii, trochę o smokach i innych sprawach. I tak prawie cały dzień. Był już wieczór więc poszłam polatać. Kiedy startował udało mi się wystartować startem na szybkość.Nawet mój trik mi się udał. Po 2 godzinach lotu wróciłam do domu. Zjadłam kolacje, umyłam się, przebrałam w granatową piżamę i zdjęłam siodło Kiry. Położyłam się do łóżka, ale nie mogłam zasnąć więc trochę porysowałam. Narysowałam siebie lecącą na Kirze. Kiedy skończyłam rysować byłam śpiąca więc poszłam spać. I znowu miała sen. -Znalazłam to smocze jajo.-Powiedziała to sama kobieta, która wcześniej była na spacerze. -Muśmy je szybko zniszczyć zanim wykluje się smok.-Powiedział groźnie mężczyzna. -Nie to tylko jajko, a z niego wykluje się pisklę, a pisklę raczej cię nie zabije.- Powiedziała kobieta broniąc jajka. -Ale każde pisklę dorasta. -Pozwól mi je zatrzymać, błagam. -Zgoda, ale jeżeli kogoś skrzywdzi to ostrzegam, że nie będzie za wesoło. -TAK!!!-Krzyknęła wesoło kobieta. -Musze już iść.-Powiedział mężczyzna po czym wyszedł. -Jestem pewna, że to jajo... I znowu mój sen się przerwał.Tym razem Kira jeszcze spała.Poszłam zjeść śniadanie, a potem się przebrałam.Kira już wstała więc poszłyśmy polatać. Wystartowałam sposobem na szybkość i z niebywałą szybkością omijałam skały. Zrobiłam tak parę kółek.Kiedy już wylądowałam pozwoliłam pójść Kirze tam gdzie chce. Ona poszła do lasu, a ja do Czkawki.Zapukałam do drzwi i jak zwykle otworzył Czkawka. -Hej. -Hej, dziś będziemy mieli dzień zabawa.-Powiedziałam wesoło -I co będziemy robić? -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a teraz zbierz wszystkich i choć do akademii, tylko bez smoków. Kiedy wszyscy byliśmy już w akademii mogliśmy już zacząć. -Dzisiaj jest dzień zabaw, naszą pierwszą zabawą będzie ,,pytanie czy wyzwanie,, ,zaczniemy od pytań. -Czkawka zaczynasz . -Julka, czy opowiesz mi swój sen?-Zapytał ciekawski Czkawka Opowiedziałam mu cały sen, nikt poza nim nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Astrid, czy to prawda, że kochasz Czkawke. -Oczywiście, że nie.-Odpowiedziała cała za rumieniona. -Mieczyk, czy to prawda, że ukradłeś kurczaka który był dla Wichurki?-Zapytała wkurzona Astrid. -Wcale nie.-Powiedział Mieczyk przełykając Kurczaka. -Szpadka, czy to prawda,że jak byłaś mała to bałaś się ciemności i mama musiała śpiewać ci kołysanki? -Nie bałam się ciemności, tylko ciebie, bo jesteś taki brzydki,że mama musiała mi śpiewać kołysanki, a i tak nie pomagało. -Sączysmark,czy to prawda,że nadal śpisz z misiem z dzieciństwa? -Co?! Nie! -Śledzik, czy to prawda ,że boisz się sam spać i sztukamięs musi ci lizać stópki? -Nie. -Czyżby?-Zapytał Sączysmark z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy. -No dobra, tak.-Powiedział zawstydzony Śledzik, po czym Sączysmark zaczął się z niego śmiać. -Czkawka,czy to prawda, że urodziłeś sześć miesięcy za wcześnie? -To prawda. -Ale to nie możliwe! -To prawda, nasz tata kiedyś mi odpowiadał,że urodził się sześć miesięcy za wcześnie. Miał małe szanse na przeżycie, wszyscy wątpili, że przeżyje, ale Stoik nigdy nie wątpił.-Kiedy to opowiedziałam wszyscy milczeli. -Dobra czas na wyzwanie.-Powiedziałam i po chwili zaczęliśmy se wymyślać wyzwanie. Później graliśmy w inne gry, a nawet zrobiliśmy tor przeszkód i tak nam miną dzień.Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać wszyscy poszli do swoich domów, oprócz mnie. Ja jak co dzień polatać. Wystartowałyśmy i leciałyśmy bardzo szybko, ale nie najszybciej jak się da. Kiedy wróciłam do domu byłam już zmęczona po całym dniu zabaw. Przebrałam się w piżamę i zaraz leżałam na łózko i spałam. Znowu miałam sen. Jestem pewna, że to jajo Nocnej Furii. Jest całe czarne.-Mówiła do siebie kobieta. -Tylko czemu mama je zostawiła?-Zastanawiała się. -Uch zaczyna się. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. -Kochanie co się dzieje.-Zapytał zmartwiony mężczyzn. -Idź po Gothis, szybko. Mężczyzn pobiegł do Gothis. -Gothis choć szybko Valka rodzi. Razem z Gothis pobiegli do kobiety. Kiedy była koło dom był tam wielki tłum, każdy coś szeptał. Mężczyzn najwyraźniej musiał czekać przed domem, bo słyszałam jak chodzi tą i we w tą. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i mężczyzn wbiegł do środka. Nagle poczułam, że na czymś leże. Otworzyłam oczy i widziałam mój stary dom, Stoika i kobietę, o jasno brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Byłam dzidziusiem. Zaczęłam płakać nie wiadomo czemu. Kobieta wzięła smoka, który wykluł się w tym samym czasie. Położyła smoka obok mnie . Rozpoznałam tą Nocną Furie, to jest Kira. Kiedy leżałam razem z Kirą przestałam płakać i za snęłam, Kira też. Obudziłam się i przymnie leżała Kira, pogłaskałam ją po głowie. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to był sen. Był taki realistyczny. A może to prawda? Ten i następne dwa dni, były prawie takie same. Przez te trzy dni nie miałam żadnego snu,a w akademii ćwiczyliśmy wystartowanie na szybkość. Nikt nie umie zrobić tego idealnie , mi jak raz wyszło tak teraz nie chce. Dziś wstałam z Kirą później niż zwykle. Czemu? Temu, że wczoraj w nocy długo latałyśmy. Zwykle latamy 2-3 godziny wczoraj latałyśmy z jakieś 6-7. I znowu pytanie Czemu? A temu, że księżyc był w pełni, a to nasza ulubiona pora latanie. Szybko zjadłam śniadanie i się ubrałam , bo zaraz spóźnię się do akademii, nadal ćwiczymy wystartowanie na szybkość. Poleciałam szybko do akademii, wszyscy już na mnie czekali. Wszyscy nadal ćwiczyliśmy , chcemy to opanować do perfekcji. Po skończeni lekcji wróciłam do domu. Kira była zmęczona więc poszła spać. Mi się nudziło więc zaczęłam rysować. Zwykle rysowałam Kire , ale teraz narysuje siebie, choć wole rysować smoki niż ludzi. Kiedy skończyłam moje ,,arcydzieło" , zjadłam kolacja, umyłam się, ubrałam moją granatową piżamkę i wlazłam pod kołdrę. Nie byłam jakoś strasznie śpiąca, więc patrzyłam w gwiazdy, najbardziej lubię szukać gwiazdozbiorów (a że to świat smoków a nie nasz to mają własne gwiazdozbiory). Mój ulubiony do gwiazdozbiór Nocnej Furii. Dzisiejszej nocy był dokładnie nade mną. Jag by czuwał nade mną. Po chwili zasnęłam, ale dzisiejszej nocy miałam sen. Nadal byłam niemowlakiem, leżałam w kołysce, a obok mnie leżała Kira. Widziałam jak Valka znowu trzymała smocze jaj i to czarne. Czyli kolejna Nocna Furia.Nagle odłożyła jako i złapała się za brzuch, wydawał dźwięki jakby bolał ją brzuch. Przyszedł Stoik. -Valka co się dzieje?-Zapytał Stoik -Chyba się zaczyna. -Jak to przecież to dopiero trzeci miesiąc?-Powiedział zdziwiony. -Idzi po Gothiz. Stoik wybiegł z domu, a po jakiś paru minutach wrócił razem z Gothiz. Wziął mnie na ręce i wyszedł z domu, a za nami poszła Kira. Przed dom oczywiście cały tłum ludzi. W końcu mogliśmy wejść. Zobaczyłam małego Czkawkę i Szczerbatka wyglądali tak słodko. Kołyska Czkawki oczywiście była kolo mojej. Stoik Odłożył mnie do kołyski, a Kira wskoczyła i położyła się obok mnie. Zauważyłam, że Valka jest smuta. -Co się stało.-Zapytał zmartwiony Stoik. -Urodził się strasznie wcześnie ma małe szanse na przeżycie.-Powiedziała Valka ze łzami w oczach Stoik posmutniał. Ja też, a wiedziałam, że przeżyje. Dni nie są aż takie ważne, więc będę je pisała w skrócie. Dzień minął ma tak jak ostatnio każdy. Wstałam, zjadł śniadanie, ubrałam się, spięłam włosy w kucyk i poszłam polatać.W akademii nadal ćwiczymy start na szybkość. Dzisiaj raz mi się udała, ale drugi ras już nie. Kidy wróciłam do domu nudziło mi się więc namalował Kire, ale nie tak jak zawsze. Zwykle rysuje ołówkiem, teraz namaluje farbami.Wyszło mi całkiem nieźle. Kidy skończyłam ubrałam się w piżamę i poszłam spać. Szybko zasnęłam. Znowu mi się coś przyśniło. Nadal jestem niemowlakiem, leże w kołysce, a bok leżał Czkawka w swojej kołysce. Valka się z nami bawiła. Dał nam dwie maskotki, jedna była podobna do Kiry, a druga do Szczerbatka. Nagle do domu wszedł Stoik. -Kolejny atak smoków, pilnuj dzieci.-Powiedział i zaraz wyszedł. Valka była smutna, wiedziała, że wiele smoków zginie. Nagle przez dach wleciał wielki pomarańczowy smok. Szedł w naszą stronę. Valka wzięła miecz i już miała go zatokować, ale zobaczyła jak smok bawił się z Czkawką. Do domu wbiegł Stoik i chciał zabić smoka. Smok kiedy go zauważył przypadkiem zranił Czkawkę, wziął Valke i odleciał. Obudziłam się była jakaś trzecie w nocy. -''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Czy to prawda? Jeśli tak , to Valka wcale nie została zabita przez smoka, tylko ją porwał. I wcale nas nie atakował, więc może jeszcze żyje.'' Próbowałam zasnąć, ale nie mogłam. Poszłam zjeść śniadanie, przebrałam się i spięłam włosy w kucyk. Kira już wstała więc pora na latanie. Udał mi się start na szybkość. Leciałyśmy strasznie szybko. Kiedy skończyłam poleciałam prosto do akademii, wszyscy już byli. Dzisiaj szło nam świetnie. Każda próba startu wyszłam nam idealnie. Kiedy wróciłam do domu zaczęłam rysować, tym razem ołówkiem. Narysowałam tego pomarańczowego smoka. Kiedy skończyłam poszłam spać, był zmęczona więc szybko zasnęłam. I miałam kolejny sen. Nie byłam już niemowlakiem. Miałam jakieś dwa-trzy lata. Kira była już całkiem spora, Szczerbek też. Stoik chodził po całym domu , jakby nad czymś myślał. Wszedł z domu, a ja poszłam zanim, ale po cichu. Poszedł do pyskacza. Za czeli rozmawiać, ja się schowałam i podsłuchałam rozmowę. -Nie wiem co z nimi robić, te smoki rosną tak szybko.-Powiedział zmartwiony Stoik. -Na pewno nie możesz ich zabić, dzieci Ci tego nie wybaczą.-Powiedział do niego Pyskacz. -Wiem, ale jakoś się ich pozbyć muszę. -Wyrzuci je z wyspy. -Chyba masz racje. Zaczęłam biec do domu, muszę być tam przednim. Kiedy wróciłam do domu było późno tata nam kazał spać. Udawałam, że śpię. Słyszałam jak bierze Kire , zabiera za dom i każe jej uciekać. W końcu przestał, czyli Kira uciekła. Zaczęłam płakać, starałam się jak najciszej, żeby Stoik nie usłyszał. On wrócił po Szczerbatka i pobiegł do lasu. Kiedy wrócił to już bez Szczerbatka. Obudziłam się. Kira była przymnie, pewnie wyczułam, że miałam zły sen. Przytuliłam ją, a po policzkach spływały mi łzy. Sory, że tak mało pisałam, ale brat mi zabrał tableta,a na nim mi się najlepiej pisze. Już go odzyskałam i będę częściej pisać, nawet mam kilka rozdziałów przygotowanych. ''' Rozdział 6 Nowy, mały towarzysz Kiedy już się uspokoiłam, prze tarłam łzy i się uśmiechnęłam. Kira patrzyła na mnie ze zmartwieniem. -Spokojnie nic mi nie jest. I zaraz polatamy, daj mi się tylko chwile. Zeszłam na duł zjeść śniadanie. Kiedy jadłam, ciągle myślałam, o moich snach. Nie miałam dużo czasu na myślenie, bo Kira się niecierpliwiła. Po śniadaniu, przebrałam się i spięłam włosy.Założyłam jej siodło i zaraz leciałyśmy. Przestałam już myśleć o moich snach. Kiedy latam czuje się wolna, czyje że mogę zrobić wszystko i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Po dwóch godzinach latania. Poszłam razem z Kirą na spacer po lesie. Po kilku minutach spaceru usłyszałam szelest krzaków. Od chyliłam krzaki i zobaczyłam straszliwca. Jest jasno niebieski, ale ma granatowy grzbiet, kolce, łapy i końcówkę ogona też. Niestety nie miałam ryby. Wysunęłam rękę w jego stronę. Po chwili poczułam ciepłe, smocze łuski. -Nazwę cię Blue. Zaczęłam się bawić z Blue i Kirą. Dzień mi szybko miną. Zaczęło się ściemniać więc wzięłam Blue na ręce i poszłam razem z Kirą do domu. Zrobiłam dla Blue legowisko z koszyka i koczyka. Bardzo je polubił, od razu się położył i zasną. Kira położyła się na swoim legowisku, ale nie poszła spać tylko drapała się i gryzła w łapę. Ja rysowałam Blue. Kiedy skończyłam odwróciłam się w kierunku Kiry i zobaczyłam wiele łusek na podłodze i jeden ząb. W padłam na genialny pomysł pozbierałam wszystkie łuski i zęba. Wzięłam też sznurek i ślinę Kiry, której używam jako klej. Zaniosłam to wszystko do biurka. Z zęba i sznurka zrobiłam sobie naszyjnik, a łuski skleiłam ze sobą ,,klejem,, i zrobiłam bransoletkę. Chciałam na niej wyryć coś moim sztyletem, ale nie dało rady. Więc Kira użyczyła mi swojego pazura. Z jednej strony wyryłam Julka, a z drugiej Kira. Nałożyłam naszyjnik i bransoletkę, od tej pory już nigdy ich nie zdejmę. Byłam zmęczona więc poszłam spać. Kiedy wstałam Kira i Blue jeszcze spali , więc skorzystałam z wolnej chwili i poszłam zjeść śniadanie. Potem się przebrałam , spięłam włosy i przygotowałam siodło. Kira i Blue wstali w tym samym czasie. Przed lataniem dostali śniadanie. Kiedy skończyli założyła siodło Kirze. Leciałam dość wolno żeby Blue za nami na dążył. Po chwili latanie nagle Blue gdzieś poleciał, a ja zanim. Kiedy wylądowałam gdzieś w lesie zobaczyłam sześć sztraszliwców. W padłam na pewien pomysł. Blue usiadł mi na ramieniu. Wzięłam dwa straszliwce, a resztę wzięła Kira. Poszłam do akademii i zostawiłam tam je razem z Kirą ,która ma ich pilnować. Pobiegłam szybko do Czkawki. -Zabierz resztę na arenę.-Powiedziałam lekko zadyszana. -A co się stało? -Niema czasu na wyjaśnienie. Idzi już. Oczywiście był czas na wyjaśnienia, ale mi się nie chciało niczego wyjaśniać XD. Zaraz wszyscy już byli na arenie. -Każdy weźmie jednego straszliwca i wymyśli do czego może nam się przydać i jutro to zaprezentuje. To tyle. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z minami ,, Serio? Tylko po to nas wołałaś?,,. Po czym wzięli straszliwce i poszli do domów. Ja też już poszłam. Widziałam co jutro zaprezentuje, tylko muszę przygotować. Trochę mi to zajęło więc od razu poszłam spać. Kidy wasałam wszystko robiłam szbko, ponieważ za spałam. Kiedy byłam gotowa jak najszybciej poleciałam na arenę. Wszyscy już tam byli, tylko ja się wiecznie spóźniam. -To ja może już zacznę. -Wymyśliłam pocztę lotniczą. Straszliwce z wiadomością lub małą paczkę lecą do danej osoby. Zaprezentuje.-Po czym przywiązałam do łapki Blue wiadomość. W której było napisane ,,Hej, co u ciebie,,. Kazałam mu polecieć do Astrid. -Hej, u mnie całkiem dobrze.-Powiedziała po przeczytaniu. -Teraz Czkawka. -Straszliwce może i są małe, ale mają dobry cel-W tym czasie jego straszliwiec to zaprezentować- A kiedy zbierzemy całą armie i naślemy na wroga to... -To będzie masakra -Przerwał mu Mieczyk. -Mniej więcej. -Dobra teraz Astrid. -Straszliwię jest dobrym towarzyszem na misji szpiegowskiej. Jest mały i mniej widoczny, a w dodatku kiedy nas zamkną w celi może zakraść się i przynieś klucze.-Mówiła, a w tym samym czasie jej straszliwiec się skradał po całej arenie. -Pomysłowe. To teraz Śledzik. -Straszliwce mogą się przydać na jakiś zawodach, świętach itp. Mogą zaczynać zawody, Lotem z jakimiś trikami.-W tym czasie Straszliwiec ro bił różne triki. -Nie najgorzej,. Ciekawe co wymyślili bliźniaki. -Wymyślimy tylko to.-Kiedy to powiedzieli, ich straszliwce zaczęły tańczyć i wydawać dźwięki jakby śpiewały. -Yyyy. Okej. Sączysmark co ty wymyśliłeś? -Nic -No bliźniaki wykonały lepiej zadanie od Sączysarka. -Sączysmark masz kare za to, że się nie przygotowałeś. Smoki zostawiły pewną ,,Niespodziankę,, masz to posprzątać. To był było na tyle możecie iść do siebie Kiedy wróciłam do domu to mi się trochę nudziło ,więc narysowałam wszystkie straszliwce, każdy w innej pozie zgodnie z osobowością. Kiedy skończyłam poszłam polatać. Po dwóch godzinach latania, wróciłam do domu , byłam padnięta. Od razu się przebrałam i poszłam spać. '''Dedyk dla niecierpliwej i ciekawskiej Elizy. I jeszcze dla mojego kochanego tableta, który wyłączył się w trakcie pisania XD. Dzięki tablecie. Rozdział 7 Odwiedziny wroga i porwanie -Julka wstawaj! Usłyszał czyjś głos, ale byłam pół przytomna. Rzuciłam poduszką w stronę głosu. -Kira daj mi spokoju! Nie obchodzi mnie, że chcesz po latać! Choć ras chce się wyspać!-Powiedziałam nadal pół przytomna z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś rzucił we mnie poduszką. -Kira to już nie jest zabawne!-Krzyknęłam w stając z łóżka z otwartymi już oczami. Zobaczyłam śmiejącego się ze mnie Czkawkę i Stoika patrzącego na mnie jak na idiotkę. -Co wy tu robicie? -Wódz Berserków nas odwiedza by podpisać pakt o rozejm.-odpowiedział mi Stoik. -Ale ja nie chce. -Ale musisz. -Dobra, idźcie na dół , a ja się przebiorę. Ubrałam się tak jak zawsze. Zeszłam na dój i poszliśmy do portu. Czekaliśmy jakieś dziesięć minut, na przypłynięcie Berserków. Nagle z łodzi wyszedł... - Dagur! -Powiedzieli równo Stoik i Czkawka. -O Torze, karzełek wrócił. -Czemu go tak nazywasz?-Zapytał mnie Czkawka. -Bo jest ode mnie niszy i nie lubi jak tak na niego mówię. -Ale ja jestem niszy od niego. -Tak, ale ciebie lubię, a go nie. -A właśnie. Co ty tu robisz?- Zapytałam Dagura. -Nie chciało mi się czekać, więc zabiłem ojczulka. -Szkoda, że nikt ciebie nie zabił.- Mamrotałam pod nosem. -Co powiedziałaś!!! -Nie, nic. -To w takim razie może zanim podpiszemy ten pakt, pokażecie mi Wioskę.-Zaproponowała Dagur. -O nie! Ja się na to nie pisałam! Mieliście tylko podpisać pakt! -Julka może chociaż spróbuj udawać miłą! -''Super, muszę chodzić z Dagurem po całej wiosce.'' Doszliśmy do zbrojowni. Dagur wziął jeden miecz, wycelował i rzucił w moją stronę. Złapałam miecz centymetr przed moją twarzą. -Ani mi się wasz. -Łał, nie źle! -Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? Mogłeś mnie zabić! -Ale jakoś żyjesz. Byłam wkurzona. Miałam ochotę zabić Dagura, choć nie pierwszy raz. -I po co my podpisujemy z nim pakt. Przecież to Dagur w końcu i tak wywoła wojnę.-Mamrotałam. Dagur mnie nie usłyszał, ale Stoik tak. Popatrzył na mnie i poszedł dalej. Doszliśmy do twierdzy. -Dobra, podpiszmy już ten pakt, bo zaczyna mi się nudzić. Gdzie macie smoczą krew? -Nie mamy. Na całej wyspie nie ma już smoków.-Próbuje oszukać go Stoik. -To w takim razie po płyńmy na wyspę gdzie są smoki.-Powiedział Dagur z chytrym uśmiechem. -To nie zły pomysł.- Powiedziałam, o oni dziwnie się na mnie popatrzyli. -Serio?!-Powiedzieli zdziwieni. -Tak. Zabierzmy Dagura na wyspę pełną dzikich smoków i niech któryś z łaski swojej go zje! -I po co ja cię zabierałem? -Nie wiem tego, ale wiem co o mnie myślisz. Wiecznie ci tylko sprawiam problemy! Nagle do twierdzy wleciała Kira z Blue na grzbiecie. -Świetnie Nocna Furia, jej krew będzie idealna.-Powiedział Dagur, poczym wzią miecz i zaczą biec w strone Kiry. -Kira, strzał ostrzegawczy!- Powiedziałam po czym Kira strzeliła. Dagur już się nie zbliżał. -Co się stało?- Zapytałam, a Kira pokazała na Blue. Spojrzałam na Blue. Wygląda nie najlepiej. Kichał i ledwie trzymał się na nogach. -Tato muszę szybko go zabrać do Gothiz . -Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie pójdzie dopóki nie powierz mi jak tresować smoki! -Leć, zatrzymam go.-Powiedział Stoik po czym wziął miecz. Poleciałam szybko do Gothiz. Zostawiłam u niej Blue i poleciałam do twierdzy. Kiedy Dagur mnie zobaczył przestał walczyć i pobiegł w moją stronę. Nie ma żadnych szans z Nocną Furią, więc żeby było ciekawiej, zeszła z Kiry, a Stoik podał mi miecz. Dagur rozpoczął atakiem, ale zrobiłam unik. Spróbował jeszcze raz, lecz bez trudu sparowałam jego cios. Jeszcze kilka razy próbował, ale i tak parowałam jego każdy cios. Znudziło mi się więc zastosowałam mój tajny atak i wytrąciłam mu miecz z rąk. -I co teraz? -Może i wygrałaś bitwę, ale nie wojnę!-Powiedział wkurzony Dagur, po czym poszedł do portu i odpłyną. -Miałaś racje. To Dagur w końcu i tak wywołał by wojnę. -Nigdy nie wierzyłam, że przyznasz mi rację. Pożegnałam się z nimi i poszłam do domu. Blue nadal był u Gothiz, a Kira poszła do lasu. Ja była zmęczona więc się zdrzemnęłam. Spałam sobie słodko, aż tu nagle ktoś związał mi ręce, nogi i usta. Nie zdążyłam zobaczyć kto to, bo zawiązali mi oczy,ale nie muszę widzieć, by wiedzieć ,że to Dagur. Berserkowie zabrali mnie na łódź i płyną w strone swojej wyspy. ''-Ale nudy. Ciekawe czy daleko jeszcze.'' Kiedy już dopłynęliśmy, strażnicy zdjęli mi chustę z ust i oczu, i popchnęli w stronę Dagura. -Dobra Dagur, czego chcesz?-Zapytałam obojętnie. -Naucz mnie tresować smoki!!! -A co jeśli nie? -Zaraz się przekonasz.-Powiedział Dagur, po czym wziął miecz i przeciął mi prawy policzek. Krew spływała mi po policzku, a ja zachowywałam się jag by nic się nie stało. ''-Boli, ale nie mogę mu tego pokazać.'' -Tylko na tyle cię stać.-Powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem. Dagur się wkurzył. Rzucił się na mnie z mieczem, ale ja podskoczyłam i podczas lądowania przecięłam sznury, którymi mnie związano. -Nie źle, ale zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz ze smokiem. Strażnic rzucili mnie na arenę, zamknęli bramę i wypuścili smoka. Śmiertnika, samice z miętowymi łuskami i ciemno różowymi kolcami. -Spokojnie nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy, wręcz przeciwnie, chce ci pomóc.-Trzymałam ręce tak żeby je widziała i starałam się ją uspokoić. Powoli do niej podchodziłam. -Pomogę ci stąd uciec, razem stąd uciekniemy. Możesz zamieszkać razem zemną na Berk, tam nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.-Starałam się mówić cicho żeby Dagur mnie nie usłyszał. Podeszłam powoli i pogłaskałam ją po grzbiecie. -Nazwę cię Lusy. Po paru minutach , kiedy wiedziałam, że już mi wiremia ufa, wsiadłam na jej grzbiet i wyleciałam z areny. Rzucili w moim kierunku sieć, na szczęście udało mi się zrobić unik. Zaraz potem rzucili drugą, lecz nie zdążyłam zrobić uniku. -Zamknąć ich w celach!-Rozkazał Dagur. Byłam w celi na przeciwko Lusy, która była przypięta łańcuchami do ściany. Ja nie byłam przypięta do ściany, ale moja rana na policzku krwawiła. Na szczęście mam plan ucieczki. Trzymają mnie już trzy dni, a ja nic nie jem i nie pije, i pilnuje, żeby z mojej rany leciała krew. Jestem blada,a po policzku spływa mi krew. Do mojej celi przychodzi Dagur. -I jaki teraz masz plan?-Zapytał Dagur z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -Umrzeć, a ty razem ze mną! -Za raz,co?! -Nie przesłyszałeś się. Nie dawno przyleciał tu mój straszliwiec, a ja z jego pomocą wysłałam wiadomość na Berk. W tej chwili leciu tu nasz armia smoków,która składa się z kilku tysięcy smoków. Tylko po to by cię zabić!-Powiedziałam po czym udałam, że umieram -Wszyscy macie się przygotować do walki, jeżeli nie chcecie zginąć!-Powiedział Dagur i poszedł a wszyscy ruszyli za nim. Ja wstałam zdjęłam buta i wyjęłam z niego mój sztylet, który zawsze mam przy sobie. Nauczyłam się kiedyś jak otwierać zamki za pomocą sztyletu i bez problemu otworzyłam swoją cele i cele Lusy. Niestety sztylet był za duży na zamek od stalowego kołnierza Lusy, do którego były przypięte łańcuchy. Rozejrzałam się po celi i znalazłam mały drut w kącie celi. Kiedy już ją uwolniłam, poleciałam prosto na Berk. Po kilku godzinach nareszcie doleciałam na Berk. Spotkałam Czkawkę. -Julka, gdzie ty byłaś i co to za smok, i czemu masz rozcięty policzek? -Później ci opowiem.-Powiedziałam i poleciałam do domu. Przed domem zsiadłam z Lusy, ona poszła do lasu, a ja weszłam do domu. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju , zobaczyłam smutną Kirę leżącą na swoim łóżku. Na mój widok od razu jej się poprawił humor, rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła lizać. -Tak, ja też tęskniłam.-Powiedziałam i przytuliłam Kirę. 'Wiem, że dawno nie było nexta, ale ostatnio byłam zajęta i się źle czułam. ' Rozdział 8 Przygotowania